First Day
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Topher goes in the Dollhouse for the first time, looking for a job. Mini Fic.


**This story came to mind randomly, it's short, but I thought it was funny and I enjoyed writing it. I don't own Dollhouse so enjoy the story(:**

Twenty- Three year old Topher Brink was going into the Los Angeles Dollhouse. The head of this house, Adelle DeWitt, would meet with him and give him a tour of the house. He was escorted by the head of security, Laurence Dominic, Topher and Dominic hadn't exactly agreed with anything each other had to say. In the elevator going to Adelle's office. Topher looked at the man in the nice suit and laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?" Dominic asked Topher while giving him a glare.

"Nothing" Topher paused but followed by more laughter "It's just- I would've thought the head of security would be more than just a nice suit".

"Look! I'm not here to play games. I'm here to take you to Miss DeWitt. Although; I can just send you out now and let Ambrose or Harding deal with you. Take a pick" Dominic threatened.

"Relax! I was just messing" Topher said just as the elevator doors open.

Topher steps out and looks all around the big office "Wow, It's huge!" he laughs.

"You are Mr. Brink I presume?" A woman said walking up to him. She was fairly tall with long brown hair and icy blue eyes.

"Why yes I am. And you are the boss lady in charge?" Topher asked.

"That would be I, yes" Adelle said putting her hand out to shake the young blonde's hand.

"It's nice up here!" Topher exclaimed looking around.

"Let's take a look at where you will be spending your time at" Adelle said, pressing the call button for the elevator.

"Righto" Topher said, followed by a nervous laugh.

Dominic came into Adelle's office just as the elevator was closing. He doesn't trust Adelle to be alone with Topher. He calls the elevator back up and rides down into the Dollhouse.

Adelle leads Topher into the lab just as Dominic reaches the bottom floor.

"Mr. Brink, this is where you will imprint our actives and monitor their status and movement on monitors and surveillance cameras." Adelle said.

Topher looked all around the lab like he was a kid in a candy store.

"How soon can I start working?" Topher asked with a laugh.

"Miss DeWitt" Dominic called rushing into the lab.

Adelle turned her attention from the younger blonde to the older blonde. "Yes Mr. Dominic?"

"I really don't think you should be alone with that" Dominic pointed to Topher, who was creating mental notes about how he would decorate the lab.

"I reassure you that I am fine Mr. Dominic, you may go back to whatever it was that you were doing" Adelle said giving both men a small smile.

"I'm going to need a fridge" Topher blurted out from his thoughts.

DeWitt and Dominic looked back at the genius with puzzled looks plastered in their faces.

"Then what? A kitten poster? This isn't a dorm room!" Dominic yelled rather impatiently.

"Hey, who's the genius around here?" Topher said to Dominic who just gave him a scowly look. Topher then turned to Adelle "Plus you gotta have brain food."

Adelle laughed at the chemistry Dominic and Topher had been concocting. She knew that things were going to start to look up.

"Get this young man a fridge" Adelle said walking out.

Dominic stayed after Adelle left.

"Look Brink, this isn't a business of games. Get serious or DeWitt will take drastic measures."

"I can handle myself but thanks so much!" Topher sneered sarcastically.

A few minutes later, Adelle walked back in the lab with a folder in her hand. She stuck the folder under her arm and retracted the other hand to shake Topher's.

"Congratulations Mr. Brink of becoming our Chief Programmer of this Dollhouse. You may start work Monday. We will have the things you asked for brought here during the weekend".

"Ha thanks" Topher cheered, happily shaking Adelle's hand.

"Best of luck now. Good to have you on the team" Adelle smiled walking back out.

"You're going to need it" she says under her breath.

**Well, I hope this was good. Please review(: **


End file.
